The invention relates to a method of and apparatus for displaying and analyzing a physiological signal of a patient, and particularly a method of and apparatus for displaying and analyzing a physiological signal where the physiological signal is represented by a signal acquired at the patient's body surface and the representative signal is transformed to include information not directly obtained from the patient.
It is known to acquire physiological signals with sensors attached at a patient's body surface. For example, an electrocardiograph senses electrical signals that are generated by a patient's heart with electrodes attached to the patient's chest and limbs. The electrodes produce one or more electrocardiogram (ECG) signals or leads. For example, ten electrodes may be attached to the patient to produce a twelve-lead ECG.
The electrocardiograph has a long history of being an important tool in diagnosing heart disease. While more and more new diagnostic tools are invented in cardiology (e.g., imaging technology), the electrocardiograph still remains an indispensable diagnostic tool. However, the presentation of the conventional twelve-lead ECG has remained relatively the same over the past half century.